Mile High Club
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: What happens when Matt and Jeff reunite on a flight to their next pay-per-view? They join the mile high club, duh!


_Mile High Club_

'_Geez, I hate airports!' Matt Hardy thought to himself as he checked in his bag at the front desk. No matter how many times he flew he was always nervous and anxious. He made his way from the counter to sit down closer to the gate his flight would be leaving from. He plopped down and pulled out his laptop in an attempt to get some work done._

_Meanwhile a certain rainbow-haired man was making his way from the check-in over to the gate to wait for his flight. Almost instantly he saw his big brother, and rushed straight to him. _

"_Matty!" Matt looked up at the familiar voice calling his nickname to see his baby brother running to him with his arms outstretched and a smile from ear to ear. Jeff rushed into Matt's arms and nearly melted in the feeling of being held by his brother again._

_It had been almost a year since the last time Jeff was held by his brother this way. Hell, it was the last time he had seen his brother at all. It was at the last pay-per-view the two had both been booked to appear at and he remembered the night fondly. He had just retained the Intercontinental gold against Carlito(again), he had passed his brother on his way back to his locker room._

"_Good luck bro! You got it." he encouraged his brother before he went out to face MVP for the U.S. title. The two brothers embraced and Jeff whispered into Matt's ear _

"_I know you're gonna get lucky tonight." Matt watched his brother's eyes, full of desire as he turned and headed to his locker room. Matt had never been so psyched for a match in his life. Naturally he beat the loud-mouthed MVP, and he felt like he was king of the world. As he walked back to his locker room he remembered what Jeff had said. His adrenaline was pumping even harder and he decided he would shower first and head straight over to Jeff's locker room afterwards. He opened the door and nearly dropped dead when he saw a shirtless Jeff with a hand down the front of his pants sitting on his couch waiting for him._

"_You better hurry better I finish myself off, Matt." Jeff said through heavy pants. Needless to say, Matt and Jeff both indeed got lucky that night, in more ways than one._

_The two broke their embrace memories of that night and every night before swimming in their eyes._

"_Gods, I've missed you so much Matty."_

"_I've missed you too Jeffro," and he meant it. Almost nightly he envisioned the last time they were together. Jeff's face when he came, the sound of his voice as he screamed Matt's name for release were still freshly imprinted into his mind._

"_My bad bro. Here sit down tell me what's been goin' on." Matt shifted his stuff so his brother could sit._

"_Ain't much to tell. Just wrestlin'. Tryin' to keep my ass outa trouble." Jeff could literally feel Matt's eyes roving his entire body and it made him hard at the thought._

'_How could he have possibly gotten more beautiful? That's just not natural!' Matt tried hard to find what it was that seemed to cause Jeff to become even more attractive than the last time he saw him. But then again the last time they were together Jeff was beneath him, sweating and panting with his newly cut hair plastered to his face. Matt thought he couldn't have looked much better than in that one moment._

"_It's been a long time Matty. It's been really hard without you." Jeff finally admitted, his voice becoming huskier._

"_I know, babe. It's been hard for me too." Matt said as he placed his hand firmly on Jeff's knee, rubbing it slightly. Both brothers eyes had completely glazed over with lust. The hunger on the air was dangerously thick. Matt reluctantly removed his hand, knowing that he would take it much farther than necessary at the moment. Jeff read the hesitation in his brother's faces and movements and formed a brilliant plan._

_Knowing all to well how much of an adrenaline junkie he and Matt both were, he knew he eventually wouldn't be able to resist Jeff's teasing no matter where they were. Jeff extended his arms out in a pretend 'stretch' and rested one of his hands on Matt's knees. He gave it a firm squeeze, letting Matt know of his intentions. He began to slide his hands up Matt's thighs in a painfully slow manner, dragging his nails for extra emphasis. Matt's skin was on fire. He couldn't help squirming in his seat trying to avoid Jeff's ministrations, causing himself to become harder with all the friction. _

_Jeff had reached the junction of his hips and legs and began rubbing maddening circles so painfully close to Matt's dick. _

"_Yess!" Matt hissed. Feeling his brothers hands on him for the first time in quite a while was starting to get to him. Before any sort of coherent idea to stop this in such a public place came to Matt's mind, Jeff forcefully grabbed Matt's member and gave it a firm squeeze. Matt would've jumped out of the chair at the intense pleasure had Jeff not had his balls in a vice grip._

_Jeff smirked at the reaction he received and decided to see what would happen when he would alternate between soft caresses through the jean fabric and harsh grabs. Matt tried his best to stifle a groan by biting down on his fist while bucking his hips upwards, aching for more. Jeff was feeling especially teasing and slid his hand away from his brother's lap and up his chest to tweak his nipples. _

"_I couldn't stand not being with you, Matty. It hurt so much not to have you inside me." Jeff breathed into Matt's ear before planting a few well placed kisses across his brother's collarbone and jaw line. It took every ounce of strength within Matt not to fuck Jeff through the seat he was sitting in._

_Just as Jeff was about to let his other hand join in on the fun they heard the voice over the loud speaker announce that their flight was leaving._

"_Bitch!" Matt sighed and reluctantly stood, flushed faced, horny as ever, and a light sweat on his forehead. He thanked the Lord that he wasn't pitching a tent as bad as he thought._

"_I guess I'll just have to try harder on the flight." Jeff told Matt when he saw his ministrations didn't have their desired effect on the elder Hardy boy. They handed the attendant their tickets and headed down the ramp way to their plane. "Well it's a long flight, so we have plenty of time to catch up and pick up where we left off." Matt finished by finally locking his lips onto his baby brother's. Their kiss was passionate and full of love. _

"_Do you have any idea how long I've waited to kiss you again?" Matt asked, intertwining his fingers with Jeff's as they continued on. _

"_About half as long as me." Jeff replied as they both chuckled slightly._

_The two boarded the plane and searched for their seats. "What's your seat number?" Jeff asked Matt. _

"_Umm, 21A," he replied. _

"_Nice man. I'm 22B. Right next to you." Jeff's face lit up as his big brother sat down next to the window, smiling as he plopped down right beside him._

"_Perfect." Matt leaned in to kiss his baby brother the way he had dreamt about since they were together last._

_They broke only because the flight attendant was trying to get their attention to ask if they'd like a drink._

"_Does it look like I want a drink?" Jeff answered, malice dripping from each word._

"_It's okay, babe." Matt tried to calm him down as the attendant walked away obviously offended. Matt took the momentary distraction to check the time. "It's already after midnight. They're running really behind." Matt's face had concern written all over it. _

"_It's okay, Matty. Look we are taking off right now." Jeff said as he grabbed Matt's hand, knowing that would be the only thing that would calm his anxious brother. _

_Soon Matt was relaxed and watching a past match he had with MVP, while Jeff listened to some music him and his band had created and was writing some lyrics to go with it. Suddenly another brilliant idea hit him like a ton of bricks. _

'_Why not continue what we started in the airport?' _

_Being the sly bastard that he was, he moved to put his notebook into his bag. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes so as not to seem suspicious. Slowly he slid his hand form his sweatshirt pocket over onto Matt's lap and over the slight bulge in his jeans._

"_Jeff, what are you doing?" Matt tried to get his baby brother's attention but he knew it was no use unless he played along. "Jeff, there are other people on the plane." But his pleas fell on deaf ears as Jeff slid his hand under the blanket on Matt's legs to unzip his jeans. With deft fingers he undid the jeans and dove his hands into his big brother's boxers. _

"_Ohhh, Jeff!" Matt tried to whisper. "More baby bro, please." With that Jeff magically awoke and threw himself at Matt, attaching his lips to his Matty's as if hanging on for dear life._

"_Come here, Jeffro." Matt's voice was full of lust as he pulled his little brother onto his lap and put the blanket over the two of them. Matt inwardly thanked the Lord(again) that they had such a late flight because most were sleeping or too engrossed in their business affairs to notice the two brothers in the dark corner alone._

"_I love you, Matt."_

"

_I love you too, Jeff." Matt was swallowed by Jeff's bright green eyes, giving away his unbridled desire._

_He dipped his head down and captured his big brother's lips. He tasted just like he always had, so sweet and oh so delicious. Matt ran his fingers down Jeff's back and rested his hands at his hips._

"_Too many clothes!" Jeff complained a little too loudly because the man in front of them woke up and glared back at them._

"_What, bitch? You wanna go?"_

"_Jeff! Hey! "I'm over here and I'm horny. Can we finish this first?"_

"_Yeah sorry Matty," he said with one final death glare at the man who he swore he would get revenge on._

_The two resumed unzipping Jeff's pants and nimbly sliding them and his boxers off and attempted to throw them to the floor. They did the same with Matt's already unzipped pants._

"_Fucking stupid blanket!" Jeff threw the blanket off the two of them not caring whether anyone saw or not. 'Besides all the lights are off and it's pretty damn hard to see anyway.' He thought to himself._

_Properly de- panted, the two reached for their shirts and quickly and more easily removed those. Matt leant up to capture a nipple in his mouth while he used one hand to play with Jeff's belly button ring. Jeff could do nothing but bite down hard onto Matt's shoulder and nearly pull his hair out._

"_Yes, Matt." He tried to whisper._

_Matt removed his mouth so that he could clearly see Jeff's face. It was totally flushed and beginning to glisten with sweat. Matt then took two fingers and inserted them into Jeff's mouth. Catching on to the idea, Jeff began to suck on the two appendages and completely coated them. All without breaking eye contact with his brother._

'_I gotta stop him or I ain't gonna last too much longer.' Matt thought as he pulled his fingers from his younger brothers mouth and it made an audible 'pop'. Jeff smirked at Matt's now flushed face. But suddenly his face twisted with pleasure as he felt Matt push two fingers fully inside him. Somehow he managed to slide his free hand into the almost nonexistent space between their two bodies to get them in. Jeff quickly pushed his hips down taking the fingers in further. Matt could barely concentrate against the overwhelming sensations. While Jeff had built a steady rhythm of sliding up and down fiercely on Matt's fingers._

"_Fuck this! I need you right now." Matt couldn't take any more. He was painfully aroused and it hurt not to be inside his brother._

"_Need more lube, babe?" Jeff asked fully pissed that Matt had removed his fingers, but at the moment the need to be filled outweighed his anger._

"_Fuck the lube! I want you." Without any further discussion Matt guided his cock straight into his brother's waiting entrance. _

_Jeff bit down onto Matt's shoulder enough to draw blood. He tried his damndest not to scream from the intense sensations wracking his body. Matt groaned deeply and desperately as he felt Jeff hot, tight entrance swallow him. He felt his baby brother constrict around him, squeezing the already tight space even tighter._

"_Harder, Matt! PLEASE!" Jeff nearly sobbed as he pushed himself down harder onto Matt's lap, driving his cock deeper within him. Matt snapped his hips upward as much as the confines of the plane seat would allow._

"_Yesss, ohhh fuck right there Matt!" Jeff threw his head back as his brother struck his prostate repeatedly. Jeff was beginning to see stars and was sure he would black out at any moment if Matt kept this up much longer._

_Matt looked into Jeff's eyes to see a familiar sight. Jeff's bright green eyes had gone gray and glassy, he knew he needed to come._

"_It's okay baby brother," Matt said as he reached between them to stroke Jeff's neglected member ", you can come." And without further instruction Jeff came violently. Matt captured his lips to swallow the screams that he knew Jeff would other wise release. Jeff's moans were so desperate and beautiful Matt could no longer hold on and came deep within his brother moaning his name into his mouth._

_The two collapsed into each others arms, trying to come down from the best high in awhile._

"_Fuck, I've missed that." " I'm with you on that, Jeffro."_

_Jeff gave a hearty yawn, and Matt gave a light chuckle at a memory._

"_What, Matty?"_

"_You know, you were always completely useless after sex."_

_Jeff punched his brother lightly in the chest before painfully removing Matt's dick from inside him to sit back in his seat. He laid his head down on Matt's lap as Matt pulled the blanket up to cover his brother._

"_I love you Matty."_

"_I love you too Jeffro. I missed you, bro."_

"_Oh really? Just wait till we get to the hotel. I'm gonna show you just how much I missed you!" With that Jeff kissed Matt's chest and fell fast asleep, leaving Matt to his thoughts about the day to come._


End file.
